The present invention relates generally to safety devices for internal combustion engine powered implements and more particularly to such safety devices which function to promptly stop the engine in the event that the implement operator moves from his normal operating position.
The need for safety devices for power driven implements to reduce the probability of injury to the operator or others has long been recognized and a wide variety of such safety devices are known. The provision of a protective shield or shroud around dangerous moving parts is commonplace as is the automatic disabling of a dangerous instrumentality when its normal operating mode is interrupted.
A typical illustration of the disabling type safety device is the so-called deadman lever. Such levers are frequently employed on the handle of lawnmowers, garden tillers, snowblowers and the like, and require the operator to be gripping the handle and depressing the lever against a normal spring bias to render the device operational. In the event that the operator releases his grip on the handle, the deadman lever moves typically away from the handle to a position to disable the device. One such known deadman lever disables the ignition circuit on an internal combustion engine rotary lawnmower. Another known deadman lever arrangement is connected to an idler wheel or pulley in the V-belt drive arrangement for a garden tiller with that pulley spring biased toward a position away from the V-belt. Under these conditions the V-belt drive is interrupted since the belt is larger than required to connect the engine to the tiller moving parts and only when the deadman lever is depressed forcing the pulley into engagement with the V-belt and removing slack from the V-belt drive is the tiller operational.
Another known application of a deadman lever to a power driven implement is the interposition of a clutch brake arrangement between the power source such as an internal combustion engine and the dangerous instrumentality such as the rotating blade of a rotary lawnmower or snowthrower. The deadman lever when depressed actuates the clutch to couple the power source to the rotating blade while when the lever is released the clutch is disengaged and a brake actuated to stop the rotary blade.
It would be highly desirable to retain the advantages of the deadman lever type safety device without the necessity of providing a clutch drive between the power source and the dangerous instrumentality and further highly desirable to reduce as far as possible the time interval between the release of the deadman lever and the stopping of the dangerous instrumentality. It would also be highly desirable to provide a safety device wherein the operator must return to his normal operating position before the instrumentality may be reenergized.